


The Curse of the Cay

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Curses, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Zapatilla Cays Panama, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When a spell goes awry, Hermione's whisked away to a new mystery. Can she help free herself and the man that she has found?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Will Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The Curse of the Cay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Off the Beaten Path Crossover Fic Exchange 2020 and Melting Pot Fanfiction Tropes & Fandoms 2020.
> 
> OfBP Prompt: When hit by an unknown spell during dueling training, Hermione gets sent to a tropical island she doesn't recognize with no wand and no way home. She happens upon the only house, where she finds Character B(and C if threesome). Character B is her only way home, but they're boat is broken and they have to fix it (no service or contact with the outside world either). What will Hermione have to do to convince them to take her home? And why is she so attracted to them?  
> T&F trope: Miscommunication
> 
> So, I tried to stay with the prompt, but my muse took a slight detour while writing. I love how this turned out though.
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for her Alpha read and for creating the poem at the end. I also want to thank thescarletphoenixx for her beta read. Any errors after they read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world or the PotC world. I am not making any money off of this.

_"Silencio!" Hermione yelled as she jabbed her wand in his direction._

_A dark look was shot in her direction before he slashed his wand towards Hermione, sending vibrant purple flames towards her._

"Dammit, Hermione, duck!"

Jolting back into the present, Hermione dived to the side, trying to avoid the bright, violet light.

"NO!" A second voice joined the first when the spell collided with her hip. Hermione froze in mid-stride; she shimmered for a few moments before blinking from existence. Her wand clattered to the floor.

Robards stormed down from the viewing area. "What the bloody hell did you do, McLaggen?!"

Cormac had gone white as a sheet as he started at the spot where Hermione had last been. "I don't know! It was just a variation of _Stupify_ Hermione and I have been working on. It shouldn't have done that!"

"Do you know where she is?" Harry asked as he came up behind Robards.

"I have no idea!" Cormac yelled, a grief-stricken look on his face. "I'm so sorry!"

Robards sighed. "I know you are, McLaggen. Take Granger's wand and wait for me in my office. We need to figure out how to get her back."

"Yes, sir," Cormac replied as he picked up Hermione's wand and slowly shuffled his way from the training arena.

Turning to Harry and Ron who were standing a couple of feet away, Robards ask, "Do either of you know why Granger froze in the first place?"

Ron shook his head, but Harry nodded. "She was hit with a curse of similar colour during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries at the end of our 5th year," Harry explained.

"Ah, makes sense," Robards replied. "Weasley, I want you to run the diagnostics spells around here and then join McLaggen and me in my office."

"Will do," Ron said as he turned to get to work.

"Potter, get down to the DoM, I want a pair of Unspeakables working on this," Robards directed to Harry. "Bring them to my office as they should be able to help figure out what went wrong with the spell."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Make sure Nott is one of them!" Robards called after Harry's retreating form.

* * *

Hermione felt the air shift around her again and found herself plunged into blinding light. She slammed her eyes shut as she felt gravity take hold of her once again.

"Oomph," she wheezed as she crashed onto the sandy beach she found herself on. Rolling onto her back, Hermione groaned and just laid there.

The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and gulls overhead filtered through the rushing in Hermione's ears. She knew she was on a beach somewhere, but where exactly was she had no idea.

Her attention to the sound of the ocean was pulled away by a voice calling out, "Are you okay, miss?"

Rolling her head in the direction of the sound of the newcomer's voice, Hermione saw a man not much older than her hurrying towards her. Taking a few moments to take stock of herself, Hermione realised that while she was sore, nothing was broken.

Once he was close enough, Hermione replied, "Yes, I think so."

The stranger knelt next to her. "Would you like some help up?"

"Yes, please," she replied.

He helped her to sit up with a hand against her shoulder, and as he stood to help her stand, he grasped her wrist. An electrical current raced through both of them from where their hands connected. He nearly ended up in the sand himself, but he somehow managed to keep from doing so.

"What was that?" He asked once they were both on their feet and he'd released her hand.

Hermione frowned as she looked down at her hand. Nothing seemed amiss, but she could still feel awareness for the man in front of her coursing through her body. She had an idea of what it was, but she wasn't sure how she was going to explain her theory to a total stranger.

Looking back up at him, Hermione said the only thing she could right now, "I'm not sure." Until she knew this stranger better, she didn't want to surprise him with the news.

"I don't mean to sound rude," he looked at her sheepishly, "but who are you and how did you get here? There's not supposed to be a tourist boat on the island until Friday."

"Um, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm not exactly sure how I got here and what I do know, I'm not sure you'd believe me." Hermione brushed her hands against the back of her trousers, trying to rid them of the sand that was there. "Speaking of here, where is here and who are you?"

"You're just inside the Zapatilla Cays Turtle Sanctuary on Zapatilla Cays, Panama," he explained. "I am the owner Will Turner."

"Huh," Hermione mused. She looked around them and saw that there were a series of small huts behind her, looking back towards the water, she saw U-shaped dock that jutted a couple of dozen feet into the water, and further down the coastline was a dock that extended quite a ways into the ocean with a boat tied to it. Her eyes lit up. She was without her wand, but if she could make it to the mainland, Hermione knew she would be able to find her way home the Muggle way. "Would you be able to take me to the mainland in your boat."

Silence met her question. Confused, Hermione turned to look at him. She saw a flash of something she couldn't recognise before his face morphed into one of sadness.

"Unfortunately, no," Will replied. "The motor isn't working, and I'm waiting on a part from the mainland. A part that I have no idea when it will arrive."

"Oh," Hermione whispered, disappointment etched across her face. "So there's no way off the island?"

"Not right now, but a tourist boat will be arriving on Friday that can take you to the mainland," Will explained.

"Well, it's not ideal, because my friends and coworkers back home are going to lose their minds trying to figure out what happened to me, but I'll have to make it work." Looking around, she asked, "What can I do to help you while I'm here?"

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Hermione spent many hours with Will learning how to care for sea turtles and helping with the upkeep of the sanctuary. Every day she mentioned his broken-down boat, but after that first morning, it had become a joke between the two of them. Through his teaching, Hermione found what he did fascinating, and she found herself drawn to the man himself beyond what she confirmed to be a soulmate connection between the two of them.

She chuckled as she thought about their conversation the night before on her last evening on the island before the tourist boat would take her to mainland Panama.

Will had cooked them a delightful dinner of Guacho de Mariscos that he paired with a bottle of some of the most delicious rum Hermione had ever had. It was so good that Hermione had drunk more than her fair share of the liquid and was thankful for the thick and hearty Panamanian seafood stew.

They were well into their cups when Hermione found herself revealing her thoughts about what happened between them when they first met. Will had taken her explanation of the two of them being soulmates quite well, but when Hermione started to explain that she was a witch, she found her tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of her mouth. She didn't understand what was going on as she had never heard of anyone having this problem when they discussed the magical world with Muggles.

The grin from her earlier mirth dropped into a frown as Hermione remembered seeing that Will seemed to struggle with saying something himself. When she asked him about it, he shook his head and said he wasn't able to say anything about it. At that, Hermione realised that whatever was happening with her very well may be happening to him too; and she decided to stay and help him through the weekend.

Will had been thrilled at her decision and thanked her for her assistance.

On Sunday morning, while watching the tourist boat move closer to the dock, Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Will.

"I think I know what's going on with us," she said.

Tilting his head to the side, Will asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, neither of us can talk about ourselves beyond the basics, and while I know you've said you couldn't leave the island, I think you can," she explained. He started to say something, but stepping closer to him, she grasped his hands and continued, "Trust me, Will. We'll take care of today's tourists, but with the last boat, we'll leave together."

Will looked at her worriedly.

Hermione squeezed his hands. "I know you'll think you'll die, but I don't think you will, and I can prove it this evening."

The tourist boat was only a few feet away when Will took a leap of faith in the young woman he found himself inexplicably drawn to. "Okay," he replied. A blush darkened his tanned skin. "We don't have to use the tourist boat to leave."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Releasing one of her hands, he scratched the back of his neck. A move Hermione noticed he did when he was nervous. "My boat isn't broken."

"Why did you say it was?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Will replied. "I had planned to tell you that you could take it to the mainland and where you could leave it so someone could bring it back, but something stopped me from doing so."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Just like our conversation on Thursday night when neither of us could say what we really wanted to, right?"

Will nodded.

Squeezing his hand she still had a hold of, Hermione said, "Okay. The boat is almost here, but after the last group leaves, we're going to put my theory in motion. Because I'm pretty sure once we're off the island, we'll be able to talk freely."

Turning towards the boat, he said, "I hope you're right."

"I am," Hermione told him with a nod of her head.

Hours later, Hermione and Will pushed off from the dock at Zapatilla Cays. He was tense as they moved further and further from the shore, but Hermione's hand slipping into his allowed the tension to flow from his body.

Turning to each other, Hermione and Will found they were able to freely speak of what they hadn't been able to do before. To say that Will was surprised to learn Hermione was a witch was an understatement, but for Hermione to find out that Will was actually from the 18th century and had been cursed to remain on the island until the time his heart's match arrived. He had long since given up hope of ever being able to leave the island.

When Hermione asked why he hadn't aged and why no one questioned him living there and never ageing, he explained that both had been part of the curse. He was to remain the age he was at the time he had been cursed, and no one would notice that he never aged. Will also explained that his cursing had been a mistake from the crone who mistook him for someone else.

"What is that?" Will asked as he pointed into the distance.

Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder to see an object moving quickly through the sky. As it moved closer, her eyes widened. "It's an owl! Someone must have figured out what's happened. Stop the boat, please."

A beautiful tawny owl came in and landed on the edge of the boat. Holding out its leg, it waited for Hermione to remove the attached letter.

Grinning, Hermione relieved the owl of its delivery. "Theo, I should have known he'd figure it out."

"Who is Theo?"

"A friend and coworker in a different department of the British Ministry," Hermione replied. Opening the letter, a frown flickered over her features as she read over the few words before settling on a look of contemplation.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong really," Hermione said, "but it looks like there's more to us than I thought and it's a good thing we left together otherwise I don't think we ever would have been able to talk properly."

"So, we can't return?" Will asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the sea turtle sanctuary they'd left behind.

"Not at all," Hermione said. "I know you want to return to the sanctuary, and I do too, but I have to return to England to take care of things back there. If you drop me off on the mainland, I'll make my way back. There is no way I can leave my friends and coworkers in the dark about what happened. Plus, I need to get my wand, but I'll return to you as soon as I'm able to." At Will's frown, she placed Theo's letter on the seat she had been occupying earlier and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kissing his cheek, she added, "I promise."

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, Will whispered, "I will wait for you."

Stepping out of Hermione's embrace, he started the boat back up.

Hermione picked up Theo's letter before sitting down. The Unspeakable had said he didn't know how he knew the poem he included was meant for her, but he did. Looking back down at the piece of parchment in her hands, she read over the poem that accompanied his words again.

_The Curse of the Cay_

_He who wanders  
Lost in time  
An island he finds_

_She who wanders  
Lost in place  
A match she finds_

_Apart, frozen  
Together, free_

_Neither to speak their truth  
If their freedom they need_

_Bound by time  
Broken by fate_

_Two become one  
To end their island fate_


End file.
